Weapons in King of The Hill
Weapons play a significant role in[[ Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill| Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill]], as they're used to defeat enemies. King of The Hill is the first game in the series to include advanced stealth mechanics, inspired by Manhunt. In several occasions during the story, Miklos gets in "the stealth mode", which disallows him to use firearms and must use melee weapons to stealthily execute all enemies guarding the specific area in order to proceed. Melee Melee weapons are classified in 3 slots, depending on their stealth execution way. Normal (Non-lethal) Instead of killing the victim, these weapons merely knock them unconscious for some time. *'Fist: '''Basic melee weapon and the first weapon in every GTA game. *'Baseball Bat': Made of aluminium. This baby is a very popular choice for all kinds of outlaws. Careful (Slow, but silent) Executing the victim with these weapons goes slowly, but completely silently, preventing nearby enemies hearing you taking someone out. *'Knife: A stab in the back is a common problem in the criminal underworlds, worldwide. *'''Plastic bag: Slow and nasty... sheesh. Can only be used in stealth mode. *'Hammer:' Everytime is hammer time. *'Chain:' Piece of chain. Used to strangle stuff. Quick (Quick, but loud) Executing the victim with these weapons goes fast, but causes a loud noise or makes the victim scream in pain, alerting nearby enemies. *'Meat Cleaver: '''Nice and quick way to sever the head from the carcass. *'Screwdriver: Commonly used to screw with people. *'''Golf Club: Hole in one, and the hole is in the head of an enemy. *'Buzzsaw:' Yaiks. Fistful.png|Fist BaseballBat.png|Baseball Bat Knife.png|Knife Hammer.png|Hammer Chain.jpg|Chain Cleaver.png|Meat Cleaver Screwdriver.png|Screwdriver Golfclub.png|Golf Club BuzzsawOrSomething.png|Buzzsaw/Powersaw Handguns *'Glock 22': Basic pistol. Nothing mind-blowingly special. *'Vintage Pistol': A hybrid of FN model 1910 and Colt M1902. Let's call it FNolt M1908. *'AP Pistol': Full automatic pistol. In english: a machine gun in a pistol form. Glock 22.jpg|Glock 22 Vintage.png|Vintage Pistol APpistol.png|AP Pistol Shotguns *'Sawn-off Shotgun': Two hammers, two triggers. *'Pump Action Shotgun': Pumped up action. *'Assault Shotgun': Remember to say "I call shotgun" whenever using this in a gunfight. Sawnoff.png|Sawn-off Shotgun Pumpaction.png|Pump Action Shotgun Assaultshot.png|Assault Shotgun Sub-Machine Guns *'Micro-SMG': The very definition of a Sub-Machine Gun. See? Sub Machine Gun -> S M G. *'MP5': All I need to say about this one is that it shoots bullets when the trigger is pulled. *'TEC 9': Welcome back to GTA, TEC 9. We've missed you since Liberty City Stories. *'MG': Something something something pretty good gun. MicroUzi.jpg|Micro-SMG SMG.png|MP5 Tec9.jpg|TEC 9 MG.png|MG Assault Rifles *'AK-47': This beauty is a gun with a capital G. *'Carbine Rifle': Military stuff. *'Special Carbine': Now this is something special. *'M249': .yas ot tahw wonk t'nod I AK-47.png|AK-47 Carbineee.png|Carbine Rifle Speciality.png|Special Carbine M249Para.jpg|M249 Sniper Rifles *'Sniper Rifle': The best rifle in existence? Not by a long shot. Ha! Get it? *'Advanced Sniper': Everything is better with the word "advanced". Snoiper.png|Sniper Rifle AdvancedSnipur.png|Advanced Sniper Explosives *'Grenade': How'd you like them apples? *'Molotov': These bottles are not drinkable.. well, they are, but I don't recommend you to do so. *'Sticky Bomb': Stick up with these things. Uhu.png|Grenade Molotov Cocktail.png|Molotov Cocktail Sticky.png|Sticky Bomb Heavy Weapons *'Minigun': The name is misleading. *'Rocket Launcher': Launches rockets. *'Grenade Launcher': Launches grenades. Minigun.png|Minigun RPG.png|RPG Grenadelauncher.png|Grenade Launcher Special Items These items count on as weapons but are only usable during certain missions. *'M-60': Only in certain missions (Point And Click) *'Spray Can': (Only while doing a spray tag) BETA Weapons These weapons were cut from the game during development for unknown reasons. *'Chainsaw': Replaced by a buzzsaw. *'Heavy Pistol': Cut from the final product. Category:Weapon Pages Category:King of The Hill